ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Movement Speed
On "Speed Hacking" I don't believe content about how to hack the game, no matter how false the information is (like overclocking your PC will increase your movement speed), belongs anywhere in FFXIclopedia. I am removing that statement from this article. --Ganiman 18:15, 26 May 2006 (PDT) A typical way of "speed hacking" in games is not to speed up the processor, but the clock speed. There are ways of detecting this tho and SE may have implemented such detection and will result in ban. It is possible tho that SE has no detection and some of the people whom appear to be running at crazy speed could infact be using such a hack and not be lag, I have seen people run a great distance without stopping as would be the case if they were "warping" from spot to spot but actually moving at a pace beyond flee. --FFXI-Enzo 14:26, March 29, 2010 (UTC) I can debunk the "overclock your system's processor" thing right now. 90% of even moderately computer-savvy operators have their processors overclocked, as do I, and sure don't walk any faster than anybody else. The only thing that might give this illusion is that someone with a laggy computer will appear to stop for a moment as lag slows them down, but then they'd appear to warp ahead and catch up. Furthermore, SE's programmers wouldn't be silly enough to let processor speed determine the rate of the game. Movement speed is a factor of how far your character will move in a 3d plane for X time the button is pressed. Samarium 15:15, 26 May 2006 (PDT) Tigers, Raptors, Sabotenders' Speeds? The % these 3 monster groups move at should be listed here. Is it 105%? 150%? 200%? Just stating its different isn't adequate enough information. Readers need to know in what way it differs quantitatively. --zoogelio-forgot-his-password 22:12, 27 May 2006 (PDT) I don't know for fact, but in pulling, Tigers seemed to ahve about +25~37.5% speed. Also, colibri have enhanced movement speed at 25% (I pulled them as a ninja at night without them catching up and without making gain). --Dragonspight 16:37, 30 November 2006 (EST) :Actually, I just partied as NIN again tonight (57-60, I'd say it was a nice party =/) And it seems Colibri do actually move faster than 1.25. I'm going to work on cataloguing movement speeds of certain monsters from now. I know so far that there are tigers, colibri, imps, cactuars, and raptors so far. If there are any others, please tell me in my talk page. :X --Dragonspight 16:47, 6 December 2006 (EST) Mazurka + Chocobo = ? I'm not so sure about Mazurka stacking with Chocobos. One time when I'd cast Mazurka at a crag then decided to grab a Chocobo, when Mazurka faded, I thought I'd noticed a visible reduction in my speed. But when I did a Chocobo race, it did nothing to improve my time. Yes Mazurka fades on zoning, so I was controlling two characters at the same time, one to cast and one to ride, and timed my casting such that my chocobo did not have to stop. --Golddess Unclear the speed increase of ... How much of a boost does a Chocobo give and the event item Pitchfork+1 (Speed boost while wearing a costume {best used with Children candy/monster belts}) --User:Markus--2006/07/30 1:50pm (-5 GMT) Stacking While I can't vouch for all combinations, I can confirm that most movement speed up gears do not stack. I'm pretty sure this is universally true (whatever the highest bonus you get from your gear is, that's the bonus you get). In particular, I know for sure that Crimson Cuisses and Aketons do not stack. Both give a 12% bonus over normal movement (easily seen with a stopwatch), but having one or both makes no difference, still only 12%. Sounds logical to me, but who needs a stopwatch ;) Just an equip macro and observation should do you well enough, 12% is a noticeable percentage. --Chrisjander 17:20, 24 August 2006 (EDT) :Does the speed reduction of Dusk Gear stack with each other to make your player even more slower? Well, one thing I noticed is that if I equip Dusk Gloves and my Ninja Kyahan(at night), the effect of Dusk Gloves overwrites the +25% movement bonus of my Ninja AF boots. Petco 19:57, 22 June 2007 (CDT) :Also, if Dusk Gear do stack with each other, it's interesting to note that Skadi's Jambeaux's description says "Increases movement speed" similar to how Dusk Gear says "Decreases movement speed". Well, it's probably SE's inconsistent and vague descriptions rather than something special though... Petco 19:57, 22 June 2007 (CDT) :: Yes, the speed reduction of the Dusk gear does stack. With four pieces on, my Taru just waddles. Not so good for a roaming merit party. :-) I'm eager to get my hands on the fifth piece (body) for a "reasonable" price so I can test out the rumor for increased speed on a complete set. --Tsakiki 06:12, 8 July 2007 (CDT) A Paladin I talked to seemed to think that Crimson legs and Desert Boots stacked. From my visual observation, it appears that he is right. Can anyone else confirm this?--KyteStrike 09:04, 10 February 2009 (UTC) Chocobo vs. Thief When I use Flee I can run faster than a Rental Chocobo... so Flee and Chocobo can't be +100% both. I'm not sure where... but I've red something about Flee being 300% movement speed, and comparing the dashing with Flee and the strolling without, it seems more than just +100% movement speed with flee on. --Haitani Wrath of Gu'Dha Vanguard Quadavs in Dynamis zones use the ability Wrath of Gu'Dha and it seems that it will gravity players to a near crawl, so I put 95% as an estimate with a flag on it for the number. I'm assuming it may be 95%, but it could be 90, 85, or something if someone has a calculation to test this. --Wayka 19:29, 17 May 2007 (CDT) Gravity from non-spell sources varies wildly. Wrath of Gu'Dha is particularly potent; other gravities, such as en-gravity from Hippogryphs are not nearly as potent. Also, not all Weight effects can be remedied by Flee. See Archaic Gear(s) for an example of this, Artificial Gravity adds a Weight effect that will not be remedied by using Flee. --Aurikasura 19:35, 17 May 2007 (CDT) Kerahs Whistle Test :test Results: Poor STR Chocobo is 4/5ths the speed of Stable Paid Chocobo :running on foot: 77 seconds/ 100% movement speed :poor STR chocobo: 48 seconds/ 160% movement speed :stable chocobo: 39 seconds/ 197% movement speed :Test: CPU clock, 1 course, 3 speed variables, 2 runs per variable, 6 total runs. :Date: 08-25-07 :Course: from divit in T junction at (H-8) east saruta > west thru 2 trees at dirt path bend at (G-8) > west to dirt patch after L shaped patch on (F-8) wall. each variable tested twice, back and forth, for accuracy. time clock: time stamp file naming on windower screen shot. 6 tests, 3 variables: windy stable chocobo, whistle (JadePhoenix) chocobo, running. :data: 1 stable 50:57-51:36 2 stable 52:58-53:37 3 whistle 56:48-57:36 4 whistle 57:49-58:38 5 running 59:53-01:10 6 running 01:20-02:37. JadePhoenix - 46 day old green chocobo from ISNM75 egg, all poor stats, no traits, never given any food/items, basic care plan only. Dusk Set Dusk set each Movement speed is around 5-12%. I tested this wearing it with and without and using Kingdom Aketon and Ninja Boots. I tried all pieces of dusk set. I can run over normal speed with Ninja Boots + Dusk. I run around normal Speed with Kingdom Aketon + Dusk. 12% Accurate? I know the equip says 12% on it, but isn't it actually 12.5%? --AnonRamuh 03:37, 23 April 2009 (UTC) :What makes you say that?-- 07:30, 23 April 2009 (UTC) ::They specifically mentioned at fanfest. It's 12%, technically 12.5%, since when Quickening from sprinters is combined with pieces of armor that give 12% movement speed, it results in 25%. --Urth 07:57, 23 April 2009 (UTC) Mysterious Quickened Effect Vana'diel: 23/9/1072, Lightsday, 18:33 First Quarter Moon (43%) Earth: 12 May, 2009 14:51:44 (where i live, 10:51 am EST) My gear? Pluto's Staff, Lizard Leather strap +1, Fortune Egg, Igqira tiara, Philomath Stole, Magnetic Earring, Moldavite Earring, Errant houppelande, Wizard's gloves, Tamas ring, Diamond ring, Rainbow cape, Hierach Belt, Wizard's tonban, Rostrum pumps. Other items in inventory: Uggalepih Offering, Blm. Testimony, Kindred seals (9), Beastmen Seals (20), Ogre Pumpkin x 7, Beeswax x 7, Emperor band, Tavnazian ring, Skulker's cape, Altruistic Cape, Life Belt, Karin Obi, Errant Slops, Wizard's Coat, Black Cloak, Igqira Weskit, Optical Hat, Demon Helm, Elite beret, Walahra Turban, Genbu's Shield, Elemental Staves (All NQ except for Pluto's), Ivory Sickle, Love Chocolate, Curtana, Seal of Genbu, Suzaku and Seiryu, Uggalepih Coffer Key, Ginger cookies, Venom potions and Crystals Area: Temple of Uggalepih. Well, after all that, the mysterious effect is, when I rest here in the temple, I become Quickened, just right after getting 1 tick on MP. I would love to find out why's that. I will try to update when I find out something. Current job: BLM75/WHM37 Everyone in the party is getting this mysterious effect. Removed all gear and it still happens. Dear god, my taru has mysterious powers. Darksday, and it's still happening. I can't find out why is this, if someone knows, please tell me >.< Still happens when i log out and log in, and in Den of Rencor. Appearently when I zone i get a message: The ancient magic of King Kupofried fills the air, its glorious Super Kupowers bringing happiness and joy to the realm! Visit the Explorer Moogle in Ru'Lude Gardens to find out more. :Look no further :P this is caused by Super Kupowers being active from the new Mog Tablets event. 13:19, 12 May 2009 (UTC)